A Rare Occurrence
by Demon Vampire180
Summary: Ben is 21 and just broke up with his girlfriend. He's trying to get drunk to escape his woes but Kevin won't have it. Forcing him to bed, Kevin finds himself in too deep and can't escape. BeKe. Rated M. SLASH.


_Authors Note: _Ben is 21 in this story and Kevin is 22. I'm just assuming that they're only a year apart. If I'm wrong forgive me. Also, I'm not aware if either of them are really dating or not. Again, sorry for any misunderstandings I have.

_A Rare Occurrence_

"I can't believe that jerk!" Ben screamed, slamming his can of mostly full beer on the table. "Five years I treated her like royalty. Like she was the one person I cared about and she does this to me! As soon as things get rough she ditches. She dumps me like a dirty washrag or something." The contents of the can sloshed out over his hand leaving a sticky mess but Ben paid it no mind. He was too furious right now to care about _anything._ "I mean seriously. Are _all_ girls like this?"

Kevin shrugged and leaned back against his chair. "Just chill dude. She wasn't good for you anyway. Gwen's not like that though."

"Yeah but she can also kick some serious alien butt." Ben argued, chugging some of the contents in the can. "This girl though. She's all like _oh my Gosh you're _the _Ben 10? I'm such a fan! _As soon as she finds out that I'm still doing the scary jobs, the gross jobs, the jobs that can get me killed she high tails it out of there."

"What do you expect? I mean not all girls can have certain magic powers or whatever and can be black belts in karate. Like I said, she wasn't good for you. You should be glad it's over." Kevin lifted his can to his lips and took a few small sips. He was starting to worry about the kid. Four cans had already piled up around him and he seemed to have no intention of stopping any time soon.

Ben chugged the last of his current can and slammed it down, pushing it out of his way before reaching for another. Just as his fingers brushed the edge of the new can Kevin clamped his hand around his wrist, effectively stopping him. "Dude, Kevin, let go." He tried yanking his hand away but the older boys grip was too tight. "Let me wallow in this however I please. You just won't let me do what I want because you're so happy with my cousin. I don't think Gwen has the word _break-up_ in her vocabulary."

"Sure she does. She's just as concerned about you as I am right now. I mean I've never seen you get like this before. I think the ominitrix scrambled your brain." Kevin replied, pushing the six-pack out of Ben's reach. "Why don't you just go to sleep? Obviously you're tired from everything and if I let your drink any more Gwen is gonna have me eaten."

"But it's only seven."

"And you've been steadily drinking for the last forty-five minutes. You need to sleep and rest all of this off."

"It was only five cans."

"Jeez Ben will you stop arguing for once and listen? I know what's better for you. I did a lot of stupid things during my teenage years. You're only a year younger but I know how to keep you out of trouble. Come on." Kevin set his own beer down and stood up before strutting over to Ben.

"I told you I don't want to go to bed Kevin now leave me alone. Let me have my own pity party if I want." Ben looked up him with his regular glare of _I'm going to go alien on you if you don't leave me alone. _Obviously the older boy wasn't going to have it. Suddenly Ben was being carried, bridle style no less, towards his bedroom. Trying to resist Ben pushed at the stone hard chest but Kevin didn't blink an eye. Once inside Ben's room, he was thrown onto his bed.

Kevin ordered him, "Sleep." He turned to leave the room but was stopped by the sound of a sniffle. Turning, his heart nearly stopped when he saw a tear slide down the kids face. "Dude, I didn't mean to make you... Cry."

"I'm _not_ crying." Ben replied sharply, rubbing the stray tears out of his eyes.

Kevin cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "If you're not crying what's that wetness in your eyes? Are you just leaking fluid or something?"

Ben glared at him with all he could. "Fine. So what if I am crying? Guys can do that once in awhile." He laid back against his headboard and grabbed a pillow, hugging it.

Sighing, Kevin walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. "But you're Ben 10. Guys like you don't cry. And anyway, haven't you ever heard the saying that there's plenty of fish in the sea?"

"So what if there is? What if I just wanted _that_ particular fish?"

Kevin sighed and shook his head. "You sound like a love-sick idiot. Feelings change over time and sometimes people do stupid things when they just can't take it any more. Seriously dude. It's fine."

"You know," Ben looked up, his green eyes glittering with tears, "you remind me of her. Your speech patterns remind me of hers and your hair is the same color."

"That's going a little far. We're not even the same sex." Kevin held his hands up. "We're completely different."

Ben shook his head and threw his pillow aside. Slowly he maneuvered his body around until he was on his knees. He then crawled towards Kevin, stopping only a few inches from his nose. "No. You guys are alike in so many ways."

"And I think you're completely drunk" Kevin backed away a little, scrunching his nose at the smell of alcohol on the kids breath. "Your breath stinks, man."

Ben seemed to daze off. His eyes kind of glazed over and he seemed to lose a bit of his consciousness. One hand reached out slowly and took a small lock of Kevin's hair. "It's so soft, just like hers. I wonder what else is soft like hers too. Not your body of course. You're not a girl and yet I feel like you're so much alike." He moved closer again and cocked his head to the side, his dead eyes examining Kevin like some sort of specimen.

And for some reason those eyes pierced the older boy. His body froze and he felt like he couldn't move. His breathing became rapid and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get away. Even as Ben got closer to him, his head still cocked to one side; even as the younger lips came to rest over his own he couldn't do a thing. Kevin stared, shocked, at Ben. His eyes were closed and his hands rested on both sides of him. Still he couldn't get away. Then again he wasn't really trying. After a second of resisting his body just relaxed and he let it happen. This continued for about a straight minute until his own mind came back to him. With (almost) every ounce of strength he had he shoved Ben back and wiped his lips. "Oh my God Ben what do you think you're doing?" Kevin hissed, glaring. Of course he wasn't all that annoyed by the fact that he'd been kissed by another boy. He was annoyed by the fact that he enjoyed it just a little bit and that his body was responding to it. His little friend had gotten just a little hard from it.

"Are you just gonna leave me too?"

"If I was going to ditch you I would've left already." Kevin responded, his glare softening a tad. "But seriously. You're taking this way too hard. You'll find someone else who loves you just as much. Or more I suppose."

"But..." Ben stopped and looked away.

Kevin's eyebrows raised. "But what?"

Ben refused to look at him now. He'd sat back down and his back was against the headboard again. For some reason his face was bright red an when e finally spoke it was so quiet Kevin barely understood him. "What if it's you that I like now?"

Silence filled the air. After a few seconds Kevin hesitantly laughed. It was just a joke wasn't it? "You're kidding Ben. You don't like me. You just want to get back at me for something I did before right?" There was a pause. "And I still love Gwen. A lot. Neither of us are gay, I promise you that."

"You don't have to be gay to like someone. Sometimes it just happens."

Kevin had to agree with that. He couldn't argue. "Okay Ben. Here's a proposal." He took a deep breath to prepare himself for what he was about to say. Ben stared at him (not directly) with a look of intrigue on his face. "We'll do it once. Only once. And if you don't feel any sort of emotion for me or towards me or whatever, A: it never happened and B: you do _not_ like me in that way. Or any other guy for that matter. I mean, you're acting weird... Well, weirder than usual at least."

The simple proposal made Ben look at Kevin. Had he really heard right? The biggest bad ass ever, Kevin Levin, was offering to do it with him? Some how it felt like it was a dream. "You're not joking?"

"Why would I joke about this? You need to figure out your emotions, kid. If it's going to be like this the rest of our lives I'd just really rather not deal with it." He moved closer to him.

Ben stared at him. After a moment he said, "Just once right? What if it turns out that my feelings are as they are? What if they don't change for you?"

"We'll deal with it when the time comes." Kevin shrugged. "So do you want to or not? This is a limited, once in a lifetime offer."

Ben shrugged too. "I have a bad feeling I'm going to come to regret this."

Kevin groaned. "Don't say that word Ben."

"Say what word?"

"'_Come_'."

"Why? It's just a-" Instantly Ben's face flushed red. "Word. Oh."

"Let's just get this over with. This is my first time with a dude so don't expect too much." Kevin got even closer to Ben and then leaned in slowly, hesitating before he brought his lips once more over his. His body became heated instantly. It's like his body reacted on its own. Both hands reached up and took Ben around the neck, softly of course. Not like a choke hold or anything. As he did this, Ben's hands came to rest on his shoulders, clamping down hard. Without intending to, his tongue snaked out and found its way into the warm crevice of Ben's mouth.

This continued until neither could breath any more. When they broke Kevin found he couldn't restrain himself. His hands slid down from the boys neck, then down his shoulders. They trailed the mostly firm body, finally coming to rest around Ben's waist. Kevin's lips attacked Ben's neck, now, like a beast that had not eaten in years. Soft noises escaped the partially parted lips. He wanted to hear more. So much more. But _how_? Only his hands seemed to reach a reasonable conclusion as the slowly made their way towards the button on Ben's pants. In a few quick seconds they'd gotten them completely undone and were unveiling the white boxers underneath.

Too preoccupied, Ben hardly took notice until Kevin suddenly started rubbing him. A rather loud groan escaped his throat. One that came from the very pit of his stomach. He'd never heard a sound like that come out of him while he was still just Ben. Almost tempted to tell him to stop, he lost his chance. As soon as Kevin's lips came over his again he had no intention of telling him to stop.

Not soon after Kevin began clawing at Ben's shirt. He had to see him. All of him. In an instants time he had pulled it off. Then he tugged roughly at his jeans. When he looked at Ben's eyes they read _are you sure_? By now he didn't care if he was sure about this or not. Right now he just wanted him. He wanted all of what was called Ben Tennyson. His jeans were off and thrown to the side, soon after followed by the kids boxers. Kevin _had_ to stop now. Although he felt strange he was pretty sure he could never touch another naked guy, not matter how horny he felt. But Ben looked so beautiful right now. His breathing was labored and his green eyes were boring holes into his soul. They were begging him to just do it. So he complied. Leaning in, his lips took old of one of the slightly raised nipples and began to suck on it. While this was going on, one hand took Ben's erection and began to rub it, adding just the smallest bit of pressure.

Ben moaned and then covered his mouth. Had that noise really just come out of him? He didn't know. "K-Kevin. I-I don't think I-I-I-I'm gonna make it much longer." His body arched into his hand and it was taking all his self control not to come. But, being who he was, he had no such thing as self control. "I'm coming!" His body jerked violently as he released himself. Obviously Kevin wasn't through though because even before Ben was finished, Kevin attacked his mouth again, catching him by surprise.

Their tongues attacked each other, trying to take the dominant side. As they continued their attack Kevin pulled at the button on his jeans, quickly undoing it and then yanking the zipper down. After a minute or two he pulled his jeans and boxers down, revealing himself. When Ben noticed, he tried to ask him what he was doing but was rendered speechless as soon as Kevin lowered himself down. Their erections came together and it sent a shock wave through their bodies. Ben let another moan escape his lips but didn't cover it this time. By now he was so lost in his own pleasures that he didn't care who heard him. And it only made Kevin want more. His lips left Ben's, only to continue their attack on the rest of his body. As his lips continued to venture further and further down the younger guys body, he began rocking back and forth, attempting to create friction between the two of them.

Ben reached out and took Kevin by the hair and gripped it tight, tugging at it slightly. This was all so much to take in. His body was finally seeing the results of the fives cans of alcohol and when he added in his own desires it spelled catastrophe. "K-Kevin. Please."

Kevin had found his way down to the by now throbbing erection. His mouth hovered just about the tip, blowing warm air across it. "Please what?" He breathed, leaning in to press his lips against it. His lips curled into a smile after hearing the loud groan escape the other boy.

"I... I want you to be inside me..." Ben's entire body flashed red.

Kevin glanced up at his face. Ben was sweating and his breathing was heavier than it usually was. In his head he knew that it was just the alcohol talking but by now he wanted to do it. He wanted to know what it felt like to be inside him. Knowing that Ben was going to greatly regret it, Kevin asked, "Are you sure?" just to be completely positive that Ben wasn't going to destroy him after he finished.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Ben replied with a quiver of hesitation. He knew that he was going to regret it and he knew that Kevin knew that but what other opportunity would he have to try it without being gay? Although after he finished this he had a feeling it wouldn't matter if he was gay or not. Straight men did _not_ voluntarily do this unless they were completely plastered which he was not.

"Do you have any lotion or lube or something?" Kevin asked, blushing now. This was going to be the most screwed up thing he had ever done... _Ever_. "Oh... And condoms?"

Ben nodded before twisting his body around to reach his drawer. He pulled it open and from inside it, produced a small bottle of lotion and a condom. Closing it he tossed them to Kevin, who caught it but just barely. "Is that fine?"

"It's going to have to be." He ripped open the condom and quickly pulled it on. He then opened the bottle of lotion and coated his fingers thoroughly with it. After setting the bottle aside, Kevin took a soft, but deep, breath to prepare himself. It took a few of these before he felt completely ready. "This is it Ben. After this there's no going back."

"Just do it!" Ben ordered, threading his fingers through Kevin's hair after realizing he was still gripping some of it much too tight.

"I got it, jeez. Spread your legs a little bit more." Kevin grunted, pushing down gently on his knees. "You know this is going to hurt like hell right?" After Ben nodded at that Kevin couldn't hold back. It took him a little bit of prodding to find the right entrance. After finding it he let his fingers slip into him, albeit very slowly. Ben moaned, and grunted, with every inch that Kevin pushed in. Even though he was distracted, Kevin couldn't help but notice the heat that encased his fingers. It was mind blowing. _Is it always this hot inside another guy? _He thought as his fingers scissored around a little bit. His thoughts wandered even when the sound of Ben's painful moans hit his ears. Since this was all knew he couldn't really focus.

After a few minutes of just fingering him Kevin decided to take it a little further. He wrapped his firm fingers around the erect cock that dangled in front of him. His hand glided along the surface easily as Ben was soaked for some reason. Every so often Ben would arch into his touch and finally it seemed he could take it no longer. He hissed through clenched teeth, "Kevin put yourself in me! Now."

"Ben I really don't think you're ready yet. I seriously don't want to hurt you."

"I don't really care what you want. I'm Ben 10 and if I can stand getting thrown around like rag doll more often than is certainly necessary, I think I can withstand the pain I'm going to be in in about fifteen seconds."

Kevin glared at him but knew the stupid kid was right. Reaching behind him with one hand he grabbed the bottle of lotion and popped it open. Slowly he withdrew his fingers from inside Ben. They slid out with a slight popping sound. _That was a little gross but whatever._ After a second or so he noticed that his fingers were damp and slightly sticky. Again Kevin wondered if this was what it was always like but couldn't ponder his thoughts for long because Ben gave an impatient moan. "Alright alright, chill man. I'm moving as fast as I can."

"I've seen you move faster you liar." Ben argued, taking a deep breath. His body was already returning to its normal temperature and his breathing was more even now. The only thing that hadn't changed was the throbbing in his lower region.

"Shut up." Kevin poured a generous amount of lotion on his own erection and made quick work of making all of it slipper. When he'd finished, he chucked the bottle against the wall, ignoring the look of disapproval on his one-night-lovers face. 'Spread them a little further." He told him, placing his hands on the boys knees. Finding the entrance again Kevin slid in at a snails pace, wincing a bit when Ben's body clamped down hard around him. But he didn't stop. Grunting, Kevin pushed in as far as he could go and then stopped to take a deep breath. For a moment he stayed still, letting his body get accustomed to Ben's. As soon as he felt Ben's body relax he began to thrust into him. It started very, very slow because every time he moved, Kevin was forced to listen to the small yelps of pain that escaped the parted lips. Eventually he sped up, keeping the increasing pace fairly even until his body was moving as fast as it could go. The bed rocked and creaked underneath them and both boys had broken out in sweat. Their breathing was extremely labored and Ben continued to make every noise imaginable. Even when he practically begged Kevin to stop, Kevin found that he couldn't. His hand reached up and once more began to rub against the younger boys erection. This could only last so long. It didn't take long for Kevin to grunt and pull out just before he came. After a few more teasings of Ben's cock, he too came, his entire body spasming violently as he did.

Kevin fell onto the bed to the right of Ben, his breathing becoming steadier and steadier by the second. After he felt okay again he stated, "We decide now whether that never happens again and we never speak another word about it, or we decide that that was the greatest sex we've ever had in our lives and just let people assume that we're gay."

Ben shrugged as best he could. Both options sounded disagreeable but what could he say? That _was_ the greatest sex he'd ever had in his life and what did he care if people thought he was gay? He was Ben 10 and absolutely _nothing_ could ruin his image. At least not any more.

Laughing softly Ben muttered, "I think we should just let people think what they want. We're heroes."

"And you're still just as stupid as you ever were." Kevin replied, reaching out to pull Ben's head to his chest involuntarily. Surprisingly Ben didn't say or do anything. Instead he seemed to bury himself deeper into the hard chest. Kevin smiled a little bit when Ben's arm wrapped around his waist tightly, and hugged him close. It was the strangest thing he'd ever experienced, but at the same time it was the best thing that had ever happened to him. _I can deal with this._ He thought, carding his fingers through the soft, brunette hair.

"I think I might just like you Kevin Levin."

"And I might just think of you in a little higher light, Ben Tennyson."

Both of them snickered before snuggling deeper under the sheets. Today had been a great day, albeit the few set backs. If every day turned out like this, Ben figured he could learn to deal with it. Just like his aliens.

_Das Ende_

_Finale_

_The End!_


End file.
